


Oscar mindbreaking

by Malabranch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, cuminflation mindbreak hyper gymclothing oddsexpostion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malabranch/pseuds/Malabranch
Summary: Basically gum scenes of Oscar fucking thick women
Relationships: Neopolitan & Oscar Pine
Comments: 3





	Oscar mindbreaking

Oscar really was used to these types of situation as you would think someone who worked as a farm not and had aura would have more strength but Oscar really failed in most of those categories as his work on the farm was just swing a hoe and using the farm equipment but Oscar was now dreading going back to the house as the card he was using was Weiss fucking Weiss as he could barely tolerate her when she was in that weird-ass ballerina outfit as Weiss bubble butt was something that made thee skirt no the combat skirt as this caused so many arguments than it should as Weiss never seemed to forgot anyone of them even when they were losing the physical will to do anything as Oscar still remembered it and trie tod kick him theee the ball as this henetic force was completely absorbed by the oversized balls that had been a curse on his life as Oscar was the first one to run as Oscar was packed with cum the adventure he was forced to go on and having around 13 people in a buildingng made it so Oscar constant atrempts to sto the forced intossed No Nut November as this led to forced constant teasing as Oscarnever learned that he wasnt going to jerk off and cum in peace as Oscar falling like an idoiot was a move.

That completely increased his hate of Weiss and her uptight attitude as he used the snow the remove the small amount of cum by Oscar standards as this completely blasted the left leg with his cum as the trauma of nearly dying and Ozpin confusing backstory and fucking Salem helped about cleaning your pants but still they just couldn't let Oscar to just have 50 minutes to cum and have some peace but this would be something that would be a nightmare to someone who would get a new addiction

Now Oscar would be looked at as a weakling and be consider extremely unimportant but he was being stalked as Oscar was heavily breathing as the stalker wasn't even noticed as the keen eye of the ice cream Neapolitan hair short stack saw something that would break her literally and physically as Oscar was unable to be able to focus on working out but on the large bottom heady redhead as the skirt higher her large toned ass had the same signature bumped outlook that could be spotted a mile away from this fitted perfectly for Neo who needed a couple of minutes to figure out her next move as that young farm boy stud was gonna have his cock red and to have his thick baby batter in every possible hole he could manage or till he would be a stuttering mess.

Now the outfit Neo wore wasn't even her gym outfit it was just the black knitted leotard that was somewhat covered with the other layers of clothing as this functioned as her bra but the low quality of it fitted her perfectly as neo large assets and especially the one and a half watermelon tits that we're topped with a circle of pale pink skin as her areola were somewhat leaking in sheer arousal as she took out her scroll that was stolen like the money that bought all her acquaintances clothing as she walked towards Oscar who eyes were nearly glazed as his clothing stuck to him by the sweat a combination of arousal and somewhat lifting the double-handed weight that was three forth his weight as he looked like an absolute perv as the red hairs jiggled as the way she did whatever excise sh did looked way to sexy and oddly lewd as her ass slammed down against the padded ground as this was the most interesting for Neo as the clapping sound constantly filled the room they were in as there were only seconds between the sharp clapping sound of asscheeks.

But this was the perfect cover as Neo hoped the farm boy wasn't a loud moaner but really it would have to be louder than what Hazel should feel when stabbed with electricity dust as Neo slowly walked towards the farm boy horndog the natural sound of Neo walking as the sound was nonexistent even if the sound of Neo weight weighing down on the gym room padding was completely obscured by those damn fat ass clapping like Neo didn't even have a good simile for the sound of audible clapping with an extremely sexy origin.

Now Oscar felt a heavy soft weight pushing against him as this quickly diverted his attention as a bright phone light on his face as he read the message "Hey their you dirty cock loving stud your gonna be my toy now okay ill make sure you relief all that streets dow their as Neo grabbed the cockhead of Oscar half semi-hard cock and rapidly expanding as this groping occurred exactlyy when he read that sentence of relief now just let me releive you use me as a sex toy if you think it help or into being a good dom for me if you' want to " but this really was more rhetorical than anything as Oscar wouldn't have a couple minutes to think of what he should do to the overly bodacious short stack mute as she needed down ripping off his pants as think pulsing throbbing as the monstrousity of cockflesh was much bigger than she ever expected as neo saw twenty-eight inches and thicker than her leg as this made meo Friol her tongue hanging out as Oscar lifted up Neo as the postion she was in made her ass facing the thick redhead and as she having a nauseating smelling cock pressing against her face as 

Neo took a deep breath as she opened up her mind as wide as possible her about wet as Neo mouth gripped onto Oscar oversize cockhead her tongue licking as Neo treated the jawbreaking cock like a lollipop as she taunted and toyed with Oscar cock that seemed to have the look of being a minute or two away from cumming down the shorty stack criminal throat but even after ten minutes of it it didn't look any closer to release as this made Neo sad that the cute farm boy wouldn't be broken by her as Neo gave birth to uh-oh to give the kid credit he wasn't as weak as he looked as Neo could feel that her elevated position was still the same but Neo realised this boy was a definite Virgin its best to allow him to be in control and to burn himself out as that wouldn't be when Neo satisfied.

Neo lifted her hand up with her scroll in hand as she typed out while being held up as she didn't even take the disk she was sucking out of her mouth as she positioned her scroll in front of Oscar face as Oscar read the message "Fuck me harder you virgin beta bitch you haven't even forced your dick into my mouth" as Neo smiled as her cockines would not happen if she knew how fucking stupid hung Oscar was as he was bigger than a nuckalave Neo expected Oscar to have an oversized dick expecting 12 inches long did and wrist thickness not being 2 foot and a half a tiny bit more than double than what Neo could think was physically reasonable as Neo would be regretting and enjoying as Oscar speed quickly increased as it slowly dawned on Neo as the measurement of Oscar cock were usually done in quick flashes as if Neo had ten more seconds she would have quickly changed her attitude before she even started fucking Oscar.

Oscar moved his hands that had been keeping Neo from up the floor as Neo cunt was dripping wet in fear and arousal as she started regretting teasing the farm boy as Oscar's hand stopped at her Ankle as Neo short body was turned into a blur as she didn't even have a second to realise the massive dick shoved and stuffed down her throat as Oscar used Neo as a mere fleshlight as he consciously as neo oesophagus.

That clung to Oscar dick tighter than any can't Oscar could ever think of as Neo savoured seconds of air before having the absurd length of the dick as Neo would rather deal with minutes of air than deal with the smell of Oscar cock that was nauseating for Neo "Fuck your so right you regret now ice creamed haired psycho" as Oscar then increased his pace of slamming Neo throat as the glurk, glurk and sound of a wet throat and the equivalent of a horse cock shoving down into her this sound was nothing to rapidly clapping asscheeks.

Neo drooled as Neo loved this form of attention as Neo now slobbered cover dick as Neo loved the somewhat forced blowjob as Iscar was going to take full advantage of me dopamine that had slowly rushed into her brain Neo know dopamine addicted mind craved more of this attention.

As the Neapolitan coloured hair women now wanted some of that baby better in her as she number onto Oscar who had to be blue balled won't again when he underestimated when he was about to cum as Neo thick milky white thigh wrapped around Oscar's head as she could feel her new master dick forcing slightly on her head as the heat radiated from it as Neo had to crance her ahead up as Neo grabbed the hot dick with both her hand as she moved the dick upwards as she wiggled herself upwards as she bobbed her head up and down on the oversized cockhead of it her tongue licked as Nei used her tongue as a pseudo hand pumping a large amount of dick concealed velvety soft inside of oesophagus bruised from the "blowjob" that had turned her more into the flashlight that a teenager would use.

As Oscar felt the feeling nearing his orgasm as this led Oscar to shove Neo head down to the hilt of his cock as Neo learned of her master near eruption as Neo hoped to dear God Oum that her master would relieve himself fast and not cut her connection to oxygen as Neo throat was slammed Oscar legs turning to jelly as he shoved all his weight accidentally down of to poor Neo head as Neo felt the cannon of white thick gunk gushing like a water hose as Neo was red as Oscar backed up cum wasn't meant to use a container the size of Neo stomach as Oscar pulled out of his own accidental gained fucktoy as this cum poured out more like a water hose staining. Oscar shoe as Neo at least got to get a form of a medal of her master satisfaction from using Neo as whore that would get any man that hadn't broken her into a beehive with holes and be dead before the nineteenth stan wound from the fencing blade that was concealed in the umbrella that Neo carried with her.

As Neo wanted all the cum even if it meant degrading herself in front of him as her tongue started licking the cum stained boot of Oscar as Neo lick and drooled on Oscar boot as this sight was something Oscar just couldn't help cumming too as Neo felt the hot nut sludge on her back and pouring onto her back from the small hours on the leotard as cum was on top of and beneath the shit back barrier of clothing that was her leotard that had been now been ripped open so Neo would be able to give blowjob for her overly hung master "That was great now got to go as Oscar "as Oscar packed in his cock into his non torn pants, unlike neo torn leotard.

But Neo want Fairfield with the fucking that had happened to her as Oscar consider her a quickie and didn't bother to question why Neo was a mute or why she never spoke but Nei gripped Oscar pants as her scroll was on the ground directly behind the previous position of the ass clapper that if Oscar had an idea of who resemlbed Pyrrha toan extreme degree as Oscar was practically dragged to a different part of the gym a dumbell station perfect for her as the height of the dumbell holder was a couple of inches of Neo entire length as Oscar pushed down onto the bell station chair as there were only seconds before the remains of Neo black leotard as she was now op top of Oscar as both her hand and heet weree gripping the metal rod as Neo milky-skinned ass as the already hard dick Oscar was hotdogged by his cock addicted " girlfriend" slowly started her wet cunt sokaing for the massive meaty veiny cock slowly Neo started pushing herself down on her hottie stud boy that had a death grip on her master dick as fuck Neo though she loved the feeling of her cunt being spreaded by this lucky grab of a fucktoy master.

Fuck yes daddy as Neo would love yell and moan sexual obscenities if she could as the best thing she could accomplish to show her appreciation would be allowing this stud to spear her cunt that had a death grip on Iscar dick as Nei savoured the moans that came out of his mouth as Oscar loved showing that he was fucking addicted now as her pussy had completely devoured a fourth of the meaty dick as Neo took her foot off the metal bad her feet slamming down on the upwards on Oscar cum filled balls as she slammed herself down her greedy cunt devouring every inch of oversized your cock as the minute she fully slammed down Oscar cock slammed against her womb getting an immediate response of the flooding as Neo mind snapped as her only form of intelligence was the slamming of her ass down on Oscar cock as Oscar cock would be cumming and Neo would be breeder as Oscar would have much more women to be breed and break.

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme Amture of a slut writer so need some criticism for what I write advice wanted


End file.
